1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly, to antenna modules for wireless communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas find uses in a variety of wireless communication applications, such as cell phones, television, radio, and access points for computers. Devices that use antennas for wireless communication may benefit from an antenna module that reduces interference between antennas in substantial close proximity and that provides shaped antenna coverage areas.